Echidna Engagement
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Lien-Da never thought she'd find a way out from under Eggman's boot, but a new echidna from a different dimension might just offer her that. Rated t for violence and death. Chapters on Wednesday, doesn't follow comics.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

The crash threw Lien-Da out of the bed she was in and out onto the floor, she rolled and was on her feet in a minute.

The other Dark Egg Legion soldiers were running around like they had their heads cut off.

She rushed outside, Eggman was probably busy in the Eggdome, it would be a few weeks until the Freedom Fighters and their allies reached their borders.

She looked around, since there was no SWATBOTs, something that made her roll her eyes, that put her and her people in charge of military and security.

She walked towards the crater that was in the middle of the field, there was already a few D.E.L soldiers around it.

"Kommissar!" One of the soldiers yelled before Lien-Da looked into the crater.

That was before an armored hand grasped her throat and tossed her back. She landed and slid back before the other soldiers were tossed back as well.

The figure climbed out and looked around before he collapsed, Lien-Da drew her whip and walked closer.

"Blasted… Did Eggman deploy a new weapon?" Lien-Da asked, she got a few head shakes as she touched the being's head.

She was touching a helmet and not a metal skull, she pulled at it and it hissed and came off.

She gasped and nearly fell over as more DEL soldiers ran over and blinked.

The warrior was Echidna, he looked only a year or so older then her with reddish white fur and twirls of orange and red on hid dreadlocks, he had a scar on his cheek.

"An Echidna?" Lien-Da asked, that was when she heard clanking.

"Lien-Da, what is the DEL doing out here? its late and…" Dimitri said before seeing the fallen member of his kind.

"What is that armor… Lien-Da, where did he come from? I haven't seen armor like that on Mobius, not in the hands of our own." Dimitri said as he studied the armor, it was black with blue symbols which glowed.

"No!" The Echidna yelled and he kicked Dimitri over before seizing his mask, his crimson eyes vanished under the mask.

Two glowing blades of blue formed on his wrists as the mask secured itself to his head.

"Where am I? Speak, or Socrates shall slay…" Socrates said before he fell to a knee, Lien-Da walked over and Socrates raised his armored head to look at her.

She could see wing like objects on his back and a cannon on one of his arms, she lifted his head up with one hand.

"Your Echidna…" Socrates said, Lien-Da rolled her eyes.

"Dah." Lien-Da said as Socrates took in his surroundings, Dimitri approached the warrior.

"He's in pain and delusional… The boy doesn't even know where he is…" Dimitri said before Lien-Da noticed the symbol on his head and ran a finger over it.

"Wait, this is a Nocturnus symbol…." Lien-Da said before Dimitri looked at it as well.

"My word, it is…. But that's impossible, they have been extinct for 4000 years…" Dimitri said as Socrates looked at Lien-Da who allowed the soldier to stand.

He was 2 or so inches taller then her, she cursed being 3'6 like all the DEL and other Echidna.

"This isn't the Twilight Cage." Socrates said as he looked around, Lien-Da crossed her arms as Dmitri spoke up.

"This is Mobius, I am Dmitri of the Dark Egg Legion and this is Lien-Da, my second in command." Dmitri said, he didn't see or didn't seem to care as Lien-Da bristled.

"I am unfamiliar with those people." Socrates said before he looked at Lien-Da, she had fought the Nocturnus before.

"You were the first one I saw when I arrived here… I assume you are the combat commander of these soldiers." Socrates said and Dmitri moved to cut her off before she spoke up.

"Yes, I am the military commander of the Dark Egg Legion and Dmitri is in charge of us outside of combat." Lien-Da stated, any chance to cut a jab at Dmitri was a chance she would take.

"A true soldier and officer lead from the front…. I am guessing you are the highest officer then in combat situations." Socrates said, Dmitri wanted to speak before he was called away.

"Come with me…" Lien-Da said, a smile on her face.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I got this and another story idea for Lara-Su after rereading some Sonic comics. I decided to use the Nocturne since there haven't been many stories on them. I will explain Socrates more next chapter. Next chapter will be on next Tuesday or so and will show Lien-Da and Socrates talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
